A document, such as a web page or an application screen, may be accessed by a client device via a network, such as the Internet, and a browser or other application on the client device may display the document and associated contents. For example, a document may include data identifying particular contents and format of the contents. For example, a document may includes information identifying the colors of associated text and backgrounds to be output and may further contain links to images and/or other types of media content (e.g., audio and/or video files) to be included in a presented version of the document. The application may obtain the images and may render the images along with the text and other material in single display. The contents and the format of a web page may be encoded using hypertext markup language (HTML) to include links that allow a user to access other documents. The layout, typographic, and color-scheme information may be provided by cascading style sheet (CSS) instructions, which may be embedded in the HTML or may be provided by a separate file that is referenced from within the HTML. The document may further include active (or dynamic) content. For example, a document may include computer code or script, such as extended markup language (XML), JavaScript, or code implementing asynchronous JavaScript and XML (AJAX) techniques, and the scripts may executed on the application when presenting the document.